


What Best Friends Are For

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinks galore, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Slash, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: When your wedding date is your best friend, but the guy you make out with to avoid being hit on by your formal rival turns out to be your best friend's secret lover, how can you fix it? Set them up on a blind date of course. That's what best friends are for. And when it works out in the end, be sure to say thank you. You might just end up having the best night of your life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeahiAst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiAst/gifts).



> Alpha love to honeysweetcutie / forever unbeta'd
> 
> This was a pairing request from the lovely KeahiAst and I knew once I saw it, I had to write it for her!
> 
> This was my first attempt at slash so I hope it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Fancast for Theo is IG model Ben Bowers in case you needed a visual ;)
> 
> As always, you can connect with me on FB if you'd like: madrose_writing

**ONE**

Hermione sighed and put a smile on her face, one that might have resembled a sneer no matter how hard she tried to remain civil. The bane of her existence was smirking back at her as he offered his arm for her to take. She had long ago made her peace with Draco, mostly due to Ginny and her soon to be husband being friends with the git, but he still got on her every nerve. No longer did he think her beneath him because of her blood status.

Now he was constantly just trying to get her _beneath him_.

She had almost fallen for his charms after they cleared the air between them, but after coming to the decision that it would have been a mistake, she kept her distance. They did nothing but squabble and no matter how much she continued to wonder what just one night with him would be like, she refused to let it happen. She was reminded of the fact it was a good decision each time she saw him with his flavor of the week.

"So…" he drawled as they took their place in line for the walk down the aisle. "Traditionally, Best Man and Maid of Honor hook up after the reception." His smirk widened as he winked. "Or during. I'm not picky."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. "Keep dreaming, Malfoy. It's not happening."

"Oh, because you brought a date?" he teased.

"I _did_ bring a date," she huffed, taking the bait.

"I thought there was nothing to the rumors of you and Potter?"

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I still have no intention of being another notch on your bedpost."

"I'd rather have you make an indentation on the headboard," he murmured as he ducked his head closer to hers.

The music started then and one by one, the wedding party made their way down the aisle to the alter. "Why can't you just accept that we're friends and leave well enough alone?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Why can't you just admit that you want me?" he returned.

It was a fair question, one that she was saved from having to answer as they parted ways to take their places. She caught his gaze from his place behind Blaise and looked away as a blush stole across her skin. But Draco was quickly forgotten as Ginny made her entrance on Arthur's arm. Everything else faded away as she focused on her best friend finally tying the knot.

Even as she took Draco's arm again to retrace their steps after the newly forged Mister and Misses Zabini, she was still able to block out their earlier conversation. At least until they went to part ways and he invaded her personal space again.

"In case it wasn't clear, Granger, you'd be _several_ notches on my bedpost," he whispered before giving her a wink and stepping away.

It didn't matter how much time she spent with Harry on or off the dance floor, how many drinks she consumed, or how George made her spit out her drinks from his jokes, she couldn't forget the way Draco's parting words had left her shivering with want. It didn't help that he was constantly watching her. Everywhere she went she felt his gaze upon her, burning into her skin. He had approached her a few times, but she always slipped away before they would speak.

But with each glass of champagne, she felt her resolve slipping. She knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

It was on her way out of the loo that she turned a corner too sharply and found herself almost losing her balance from colliding with someone in the hall. She clung to them as they clung to her and when she righted herself, she smiled sheepishly at her fellow classmate; one who happened to be a groomsman as well.

"Sorry," she said, slowly detaching herself from Theo.

"It's alright," he said with a grin, his hand still hovering at her waist as she stumbled on her feet again. "Maybe you should ease up on the liquor."

She smiled up at him, her cheeks warm. "I think that's a good idea," she said, her words followed immediately by a hiccup.

He reached for her arm and tucked it into hers, moving them towards the reception hall. "I'm surprised to see you brought Harry as your date," he said as they walked.

Hermione shrugged. "He and Ginny broke things off on good terms. They've always remained friends. Besides, I asked her and Zabini first and they were more than happy to have him in attendance."

"Sorry," he said. "I wasn't trying to be rude, I just-"

"It's alright," she assured him as they stepped back into the chaos that was the after party. This was the last Weasley wedding she would ever have to attend. After tonight, she wouldn't ever had to endure the sea of red hair that stretched before her. Her gaze landed on Harry, the one comforting face in the room and smiled. She was surprised when his brows furrowed at the sight of her and Theo together.

"I'm surprised he's not with Ron," her companion said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the Golden Trio together in quite some time."

Hermione's smile faltered for a moment and she shifted on her feet. "Yes, well, you know what they say," she started, clearing her throat. "Sometimes people grow apart." As she said that, her eyes found Ron in the crowd. His gaze drifted towards hers and she smiled sadly at the way he stared at her with indifference before looking away.

Theo patted her arm, the one that was still coiled around his. "I won't ask, but if you ever need an impartial ear, I've been told I'm a great listener."

"Thank you, Theo. That means a lot."

His gaze flickered past her shoulder for a moment and then he smiled wearily when he met hers again. "Something going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "He has it in his head that I'm just another girl who will succumb to his charms for the night. He's especially determined tonight because I was Maid of Honor and he was Best Man."

Theo's lips twitched into a smile. "It's good to see him back to his old self."

"Is it?" she asked.

Theo let out a laugh that had Hermione looking at him as if she had never met him before. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"The problem with that is he only seems interested in _knowing_ me a certain way." Her fingers tapped along her collarbone as an idea formed. "If there was a way I could make it clear to him that it's not happening for tonight, would you help me?"

His brow quirked as he caught on and he smiled while patting her arm again. "I'm flattered, but you're not really my type."

"Oh," she said, deflating a little, but then shrugging it off. "Okay, I can-"

He didn't let her pull away when she tried and took a deep breath. "No, Hermione, it's not that you're not attractive, it's that…" his voice trailed off as he swallowed hard. "Draco's more my type than you are."

"Oh," she said again. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she smiled at him. "Oh!"

"It's not a secret, but it's not something I advertise either. Sorry if I-"

"Oh, Theo, it's perfectly fine. I have no problem with however you chose to express yourself." She grinned widely at him. "But even you can do better than Draco."

He laughed right along with her, their outburst attracting quite a bit of attention. When they stopped, she withdrew her arm from his in order to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes, hoping her makeup didn't smudge in the process. When they had calmed down, she noticed he was tracking someone behind her.

"You know," he said, his eyes slowly focusing on her again. "I think you were on to something."

"I was?"

He nodded, reaching up to cup her jaw with one hand. "I've never actually kissed a girl before." He leaned in a little and her breath caught in her throat. "I've been seeing someone and they're here tonight. Maybe seeing me kiss you will be the push they need to commit." He leaned in even more. "And it'll get Draco off your trail as well."

"How Slytherin of you," she teased in a whisper.

"Yes or no, Hermione?"

It was too good of an offer to pass up. She nodded and muttered, "Yes," under her breath.

No sooner had the word past her lips did his descend over hers. At first, their lips just pillowed together, but after a moment, he tugged her closer and nipped at her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth to greet hers. She wound her arms around him and pressed up on her toes to deepen the kiss, fully surrendering to the way he made her feel. Her head was spinning as his hand cupped the back of her head, his body molding against hers.

Just as she felt the unmistakable twitch of his arousal against her hip, she felt a tap at her shoulder followed by someone clearing their throat. They pulled away from one another. Theo swallowed hard, but was staring at her with confusion and bewilderment as he slowly lowered his hand back to his sides.

She licked her lips, swallowing the taste of him and turned to see Harry staring at her with a hardness to his eyes she hadn't seen since their fallout with Ron. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're supposed to be my date," he said, his voice low. "And I'd like to go now."

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. "Thanks, Theo. I'll see you around?" she asked as Harry grabbed her hand and started pulling away.

He nodded after her. "Yeah, see you."

As Harry tugged her across the room to the exit, she saw Draco one last time. He was staring at her with the same hardness in his gaze that she'd seen in Harry. He continued to stare after her as he finished the last of his drink. Just before she disappeared out the door, he gave her a small shrug and turned away.

"Harry, slow down!" she hissed, pulling her hand from his so she could pause to take off her heals. "I'm going to break a shoe or an ankle if you make me keep up that pace. What gives?" she asked.

"People were watching, Hermione, they-"

"People are _always_ watching us," she interrupted. "They have since we were eleven. Why do you care about it now?"

He bristled, but said nothing. Instead, he took her shoes in one hand and laced their fingers together with the other. At a slower pace, they continued on until they reached the Apparition point and she gave a nod to let him know she was ready. Once they landed in the living room of Grimmauld, he dropped her shoes on the ground and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Harry, what-"

"Tonight was harder than I thought it would be, Mione," he muttered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I need you."

She hesitated for a moment, but as his lips touched her skin, she found herself nodding and holding him back. This wasn't the first time they had come together for comfort. It was the reason Ron didn't talk to them anymore. Once he found out that his leaving during their hunt for Horcruxes had pushed them together more than once, he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

As they moved upstairs, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, Hermione tried to think of what had him in such a state. Not that she minded; it had been far too long since she'd gotten laid and it kept her from taking up Draco on his offer, but it had been a long time since he'd come to her for this. She had even been under the impression that he had started seeing someone recently. In fact, she distinctly remembered him telling her about it in an offhand way that was typical of Harry.

As she curled up next to him in their haze of post-coital bliss, it hit her.

It wasn't seeing Ron that had set him off. The two had crossed each other's path more than once over the years and it had never made him lose it. She knew it wasn't seeing Ginny marry Blaise either. She hadn't lied when she told Theo they had ended on good terms. In fact, she recalled that Harry and told her it wasn't a matter of irreconcilable differences; it was that they shared one rather important similarity.

It was the fact that the person he was seeing had been there. As she realized the look Draco had given them was one of jealousy, she remembered comparing it to the look Harry had when he interrupted her and Theo. And she had dated plenty of guys over the years and none of them had made him jealous before. So she knew, without a doubt, that he was jealous, but it wasn't that she was kissing Theo, it was Theo was kissing her.

She put two and two together as she drifted off to sleep with Harry curled up behind her, his arm around her waist and head against her shoulder. As she took her last conscious breath for the night, she formulated a plan to make it up to him.

* * *

Hermione paced in front of the building she knew contained Malfoy's flat. While she was glad she didn't have to go to the Manor for this, she still didn't like the idea of asking him for a favor. She just had to remind herself, repeatedly, that she was here for Harry. She hoped that the idea of helping Theo _, his_ best friend, would make him go easy on the ridicule she was sure to receive.

Finally sucking up the courage, she went inside and knocked on his door. She was met by nothing but silence, but she had it on good authority that he was home, so she knocked again. It wasn't until she knocked a third time that the door opened with such force she thought it was being ripped from its hinges.

His gaze softened when he realized it was her disturbing his peace, but he didn't invite her in right away. "I know I said we should hook up _after_ , but it's been a week, Granger. That's a little long to keep someone waiting, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not here for that."

"Shame," he replied, finally stepping back in invitation.

"Is that really all you want from me?" she asked as he shut the door behind her. Not that that was what she had come here to discuss, but she had to know.

His eyes widened at her question, clearly caught off guard. "It's clearly not what you want from me."

She closed her eyes at his non answer and sighed. Instead of carrying on a conversation she knew would go nowhere, she got right down to why she had actually come here. "Is Theo seeing anyone?" she asked.

His lips curved into a frown and he raked a hand through his hair. "You reject all of my advances and then come to me to ask me about my best friend's love life?" he questioned. "Cold, Granger. Heartless, even."

"Since we both know you don't have one, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

His lips twitched into a smirk as he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I think he's seeing someone."

She nodded and thought of how to proceed. Best friends or not, she wasn't sure if Theo told Malfoy his dating preferences. He had told her it wasn't a secret, so it would stand to reason he told Malfoy; she just had a hard time seeing him as the open type.

"He may have mentioned that to me, but I was more wondering how serious they were."

Malfoy studied her before answered. "He hasn't given me a name, but I know him well enough to get the impression he wants it to be serious. From what he tells me, it's the other bloke that won't make up his mind."

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before she felt a flush creep up to her face. "So you _do_ know."

He nodded. "He's my best friend," he said. "Did he tell you before or after you shoved your tongue down his throat?"

She narrowed her eyes at his insinuation and huffed. "For your information, the kiss was his idea."

"Really?" he questioned, a smirk on his lips. "Because from where I was standing, it looks like you tried and he turned you down first."

"Tell me, Malfoy, just how much time did you spend watching me that night?"

It was his turn to blush and she enjoyed the way his creamy skin dotted with pink. "If you know his orientation, why are you asking me if he's single? Was he not clear enough?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"He was clear," she replied, despite the fact that she had seen the curiosity in his gaze when Harry interrupted them. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight as she recalled the way his arousal had felt against her hip. "He said the person he was seeing was at the wedding and the kiss was supposed to get you off by back and make his guy jealous."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then sighed. "Well, it worked. For me at least," he admitted. "Granted, I think Potter's taking you away did the trick in the end."

"It worked for Theo's mystery man too," she said.

His eyes lit up and he took a half step forward. "If you know who Theo's seeing why are you…" His voice trailed off as he put the pieces together himself. "Oh."

She nodded softly. "Our best friends like each other quite a bit and I want to help them. Harry's been moping for the last week and he won't talk to me. He wants to be with Theo, he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Theo's been a little more quiet than usual this week," Malfoy said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could set them up on a blind date."

He snorted and shook his head. "They'll take one look at each other leave." He smirked as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "What about a double date?"

Hermione laughed at his suggestion. She had set herself up for that one. She just had to remind herself that this was for Harry. "That could work."

"I'll make the reservations for tomorrow night. I'll owl you the details."

"What do I tell Harry?"

"Tell him you have a date and that they told you they're bringing a friend last minute. That you don't want to feel awkward as a third wheel so he can do you a solid and distract the friend."

"Is that what you're telling Theo?"

"Something like that, yeah," he said, smirking widely. "He's proven a very good wingman over the years so I won't really have to say much. I might not even say anything and tell him he just needs to get out his funk by coming to dinner with me."

"Well, thank you," she said. "For being so agreeable."

"Hang on," he said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around her wrist when she turned to leave. "I'm not doing a favor for nothing."

"You're getting a date out of me, Malfoy."

"That's the cover story," he replied. "It won't be a real date. We both know you won't treat it that way."

She shrugged at that. She had intended to, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it might be out of her hands if it went poorly. "What do you want then?" she asked, hastily adding, "Within reason."

"A chance to take you out on a real date sometime."

She stared at him, waiting for more. When there wasn't, her eyes widened. "Oh. That's it?"

"What were you expecting?"

Her skin burned from the intensity of her blush. "Something pervy," she admitted, averting her gaze.

His grin was sinful enough to make her quiver from head to toe. "I guess we'll see how dinner goes," he said, winking at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying her best not to show how affected she was. "Right, well, I'll be waiting for your owl," she managed before leaving his flat without looking back at him.

* * *

True to his word, Malfoy had made the reservations and owled her before the night was over. Once she had all the information, she rehearsed what she would say to Harry and then waited for the opportunity. When one didn't really present itself, she just Apparated into Harry's living room. He didn't even look away from the television set as she flopped down next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Whatever you already decided I'm doing, I imagine," he replied, his lips twitching into a smile.

She smiled at him and gave a nod. "We're going to dinner."

"Can't we just order in?" he asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the little box.

"I'm tired of staying in. I want to go out. Please?" When his lips parted to protest, she rushed on. "I already made reservations and so help me, if you make me cancel, I'll just call Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and threw his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. "Alright, alright, I'll go out with you. Merlin, Mione."

"Thank you, now go get dressed," she said, shoving at him until he got to his feet. "I'll be back in forty-five so we can hail a cab."

When he disappeared up the stairs, mumbling under his breath, she Apparated back to her flat and got herself ready as well. She had already researched the restaurant and found that it was a Muggle place and that it wasn't outlandishly upscale. It was a typical chain restaurant that would provide them a nice, public buffer. When she was ready, she went back to Harry's and escorted him outside to get a cab.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy had told her that he and Theo would already be inside by the time they arrived. And while she knew Harry wanted to see Theo, she was worried that something would go wrong and it would be a disaster. Regardless, she summoned her inner courage and led Harry inside. As the hostess led them to their table after giving the name, the one Malfoy had reserved the table under, she twined her fingers with Harry's so he couldn't run away and followed the hostess.

The moment her eyes landed on that familiar shock of white blonde hair, Harry stopped moving, pulling her to an abrupt start. "Hermione?"

"Come on," she said, tugging him the rest of the way. Both Theo and Malfoy got to their feet and she could see that Theo had the same shocked and betrayed expression on his face that Harry had.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"A blind date."

"Just friends meeting for dinner."

Hermione exchanged a glance with Malfoy as they spoke at the same time.

"Well, now it's a party of three, excuse me," Harry said, yanking his hand from hers and disappearing back the way they had come.

She sighed and looked at Malfoy and then pleadingly at Theo. "Just, wait here," she said. "Please," she added and took off after Harry.

He was pacing off to the side of the entrance, his fingers tugging at his hair. He stopped when he saw her standing before him and narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought we were having dinner?"

"We are-"

"Just the two of us."

She took a deep breath and pointed towards the building they had both just vacated. "Tell me I'm wrong," she challenged. "Tell me the person you haven't been moping over the past week or so isn't sitting at a table inside. Tell me that I didn't go to Malfoy of all people to help you pull your head out of your ass and talk to the person you like."

His jaw clenched as he stroked his chin for a moment. "Did Theo say something to you at the wedding?"

"He didn't have to," she said, reaching for his hand. "Something set you off at the wedding and it took me a moment, but I finally figured it out. You were jealous that it was me kissing Theo and not yourself."

The corners of his lips lifted slightly as he looked back at the building. After a moment, he looked at her and pulled her to him. "You always were the smart one."

She laughed and then pushed him towards the door. "Will you go get your man now?"

"What if he doesn't-"

"He does," she interrupted, waving at him to go.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"That's what best friends are for," she said, smiling at him as he ducked inside.

She debated going after him, but decided that if they were going to work through their issues, they needed to be alone. And as Malfoy came to join her on the street, she knew she wasn't the only one with that idea. "Three is definitely a crowd," he said as he came to stand beside her.

She laughed. "Think they'll be okay?"

"They might get kicked out for being too hot and heavy, but they'll be fine," he said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She glanced at his arm a moment before she took it and fell into step as they made their way down the street. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever we want," he replied.

"Is this our date?"

He shook his head. "More like a celebration of our successful attempt at matchmaking. Hungry?"

"Famished," she replied and followed his lead.

* * *

They had spent quite a few hours wandering around Muggle London. Malfoy surprised her with how normal of a person he was. She enjoyed this side of him and as he walked her home for the night, she decided that she was looking forward to their actual date; whenever that was. She even found herself wondering if he would have been this way if she had taken him up on his first offer, or if this was how he was with all the girls before he got what he wanted.

Either way, as they approached her flat and she found herself pressed between him and the exterior of the building at her back, her thoughts dissipated. Instead, all she could concentrate on was the way his body molded perfectly to hers. Of the way his lips tugged at hers and his tongue as it slid across the seam, begging for entry. His hand sank into her curls to angle her head back. Her lips parted and her tongue eagerly sought his as his hips ground against hers.

It was the door to the building opening that had them breaking apart, forcing them to move so that the other couple could take their leave. They grinned sheepishly at one another and Hermione wet her lips, enjoying the faint trace of him as she swallowed. "Do you want to come up?"

He groaned as he found his way back to her, pushing her up against the building again. "I do," he replied, his voice gruff. "Merlin I want that more than anything, but-"

"But?" she questioned, frowning up at him.

He smiled as his fingers found their way under her chin and tilted her head up so he could gently brush his lips over hers. "To be clear, I still want you as a notch on my bedpost. But," he said, rushing when her lips parted to interrupt. "After getting to know you a little more, I decided I want you to be the last notch."

He swallowed her retort with another kiss. One that was slow, sweet, and lit her on fire from the inside out. One that when he pulled away, left her at a loss for words.

"Goodnight, Granger."

* * *

A few weeks after not hearing anything from Malfoy since their kiss, Hermione had all but written him off. She had thought that with his last confession he would have owled her to collect his favor from her. But he hadn't. After a week of waiting, Hermione found it hard to give him the benefit of the doubt and pushed him to the back of her mind.

She distracted herself with work and taking the extra effort to make sure all of her free time was occupied with something. That was a feat in and of itself considering since Ginny was on a long honeymoon and her only other real friend was Harry. As he was currently occupied with his new boyfriend, Theo, finding things to do was tough. But she was nothing if not determined.

When Harry finally did come up for air, she teased him, but spent the night so she could hear all about how things were going between them. She had never seen him so happy and it warmed her heart to know she'd done the right thing. It was the following morning that he mentioned a certain blond prat's name and it caused her to overfill her teacup, causing the drink to splash over the counter and onto the floor.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Work's been busy. Sorry. What were you saying?" she asked as she flicked her wand to clean up the mess.

"I asked if you had plans for tonight."

She tried again with the tea and after getting it right, made her way to the table. "I don't."

"Good, then you're free for dinner," he said with a grin. "Theo's cooking. Well…" he grimaced as he amended himself. "Theo's House Elf is cooking. We wanted to thank the two of you."

"Malfoy's coming?" she asked, trying not to react as she dropped two sugar cubes into her cup and stirred before adding cream.

"Seeing as how he's Theo's best friend and you're mine, yes. Besides," he said, using his magic to bring breakfast to the table. "We realize we've been a little too caught up in one another to have really thanked the two of you."

She smiled around her cup and nodded as she drank. "What time?"

"I'll come to your flat at six to Apparate you over."

"That will give me plenty of time to knit something."

Harry roared with laughter. "His elf is already free, so don't even go there."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh right along with him before they tucked into their meal and carried on another round of pleasant conversation.

* * *

Instead of going home after breakfast, Hermione found herself on the street outside Malfoy's building again. This time, she squared her shoulders and marched up the stairs, knocking on his door before she lost her nerve. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he immediately stepped back to let her in.

"Did Theo invite you to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he returned.

She held his gaze and shrugged, her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you owl me?"

"You know you could have owled me too," he fired back, a smirk on his lips. "Don't tell me the great Hermione Granger believes it should be the man that always makes the first move."

She scoffed at him and moved her arms to cross them in front of her chest. "Of course not." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she realized she could have owled him too.

"I thought it was clear I was putting the ball in your court, but I guess I wasn't."

She swallowed hard and let the anger dissipate from her stance. "Sorry, I didn't… I'm not good at that sort of thing."

He laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I made plenty of advances already, Granger. All of which you've shot down thus far. I thought by saying what I did, I would leave it up to you to make the next move."

"Can we try this again?"

He gripped his chin and scrunched his face as if to give it thought. "I don't know. This is starting to be an awful lot of work."

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice and smiled when he started to smirk. "After dinner," she said. "Maybe we can grab a drink? Talk some more?" She took a step forward and looked up at him through her lashes. "Maybe _not_ talk?"

He inclined his head, his eyes darkening. "The ball is in your court, Granger. It always was, really."

She smiled and stepped past him on the way to the door again. "See you tonight then," she said before taking her leave before she could change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Dinner had been one of the best meals she'd had in awhile, but it wasn't the food, it was the company. Seeing Theo and Malfoy interacting as she would with Harry warmed her heart. And then there was seeing Theo and Harry together; a sight that solidified that she did the right thing by teaming up with Malfoy.

And then there was Malfoy himself. She was glad that she had gone and talked to him before coming here and she found his banter less annoying than ever before. In fact, she found she liked it a little too much. Several times she berated herself for acting like a lovesick puppy and would pull herself together only to find herself at it again shortly after.

It wasn't until they moved to the living room to chat while Theo's elf cleaned up that they all really began to relax around one another. Though, Hermione was certain a small portion of that was due to the Firewhiskey and wine.

"Thank you," Harry said, looking at both her and Malfoy. "For setting us up."

"Yes, we really owe you."

"It was all Granger's idea," Malfoy said, tipping his glass to her.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't have put two and two together had we not…" she let her voice trail off as a blush warmed her skin.

"Had we not kissed," Theo said with a grin. "You can say, Hermione. It's not like they didn't see us."

"I still can't believe you kissed Theo at the wedding," Malfoy mused, shaking his head.

"I've kissed people before," Theo quipped.

"Yes, but not of the opposite gender."

"First time for everything, right?" Hermione intervened.

"My first kiss was Cho," Harry said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Pansy," Malfoy muttered under his breath, grimacing as he took a drink from his glass.

When Theo didn't answer right away, Hermione volunteered her own answer. "My first kiss was Krum."

"Was he your first everything?" Malfoy questioned, brow quirked. "Or was it the Weasel? Is that why the three of you don't speak anymore?"

Hermione froze in her seat, her eyes flickering to Harry across from her. She averted her gaze after a fleeing moment, but did a double take at the way Theo looked at him as well. "You told him?"

"It's half my secret to tell, Mione," Harry said, voice light.

Hermione sighed, looking up to see Malfoy watching the two of them and saw the moment it clicked into place. "Oh… So there _was_ some truth to Rita Skeeter in Fourth Year."

"No," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Absolutely not," Hermione added, a sneer curling her lips at the thought of that vile woman. "It was later."

Silence lapsed around them, but Hermione saw the way he and Theo exchanged a look. "Well don't leave me hanging, Granger. Those two know and I'm far too invested to let you off with a tease like that." He winked at her as he took another sip. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"I really don't want to hear about you dipping your prick in Pansy Parkinson's cunt."

He choked on his drink as Harry and Theo exchanged a glance and laughed quietly to themselves. "As nice a picture as that painted, that's not who I lost my virginity to."

Hermione's curiosity got the best of her as she asked, "Who was it then?"

"Ah ah, you first," he said with a grin, summoning a handkerchief to wipe at his mouth.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a light smile as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I don't mind."

"It was while we were on the run instead of at Hogwarts for Seventh Year," she said after a moment, stretching forward for Malfoy to refill her glass. "Stress was running high and it got to Ron. He kept thinking something was going on between Harry and I. No matter what we said or did to assure him there wasn't, he didn't believe us and he left. A few weeks later we were nearly killed by Nagini in Godric's Hollow and, well…" She paused to take a deep breath, smiling at Harry. "There's something about nearly dying that makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. Then Ron came back and…" She shrugged. "When he found out after things settled, he decided he never wanted to speak to either of us again."

She turned to Theo and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Which, by the way, I'm sorry. I slept with him again the night of the wedding."

He gave her a nod. "He told me. That's okay, Hermione. I don't hold it against either of you. I knew your history at that point already; I knew there was a risk in the two of you leaving together."

She nodded and then looked expectantly at Malfoy. "Your turn."

"My first time was with Theo."

Both Hermione and Harry stared at one another before looking at the other two in the room. "Now I understand why you didn't give me a name," Harry said, reaching over to squeeze Theo's knee.

"When?" Hermione asked, going over everything she remembered for that year and coming up empty. Granter, she knew she wasn't friends with either of them and there were plenty of other things she had to worry about back then.

"It was Fifth Year. Before everything turned to shit," he said with a shrug. "There was a party in the common room and I noticed, not for the first time, that he was shying away from the games that involved kissing witches. I asked him if he was nervous or if there was someone in particular that caught his eye so I could help make it happen. He told me there was, but he highly doubted by ability to help. I kept goading and he shut me up by kissing me."

"Oh," she murmured, trying to imagine.

"It was brief and he just ran away as if he was terrified. I was, but more confused than anything else, so I followed him to his dorm. We talked and I reassured him that I was his friend and that I didn't think any less of him."

Hermione saw the way Theo looked at Malfoy with admiration and Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the new light that was being shed on him.

He tipped his head to the side. "Right after the episode at the Ministry with my father. Things were starting to…be put in perspective for me." He carded a hand through his hair and sighed. "Either way, after promising to keep his secret and still be his friend, he admitted that was his first kiss. I told him that wouldn't do and if he wanted a real first kiss, I would give it to him. So I did." He shifted in his seat and swirled the tumbler in his hand with a slow turn of his wrist. "And we just got swept up in everything and it didn't stop there."

"Looks like we're both the type to go above and beyond for our friends," she said softly.

Malfoy's grin was slow to take, but he nodded and took a drink before tipping his glass towards Theo. "It took this one _weeks_ to talk to me again. Thought he scared me off." An awkward laugh emanated from Theo as he took a drink from his own glass. "Had to convince him that while it was a nice experiment-"

"Nice?" Theo interrupted with a snort. "It was more than _nice,_ Draco. If you're going to tell a story, tell it right."

Draco laughed and nodded his head in concession. "Touché. After convincing Theo that though our shag was out of this world, I really was more into girls, but I never wanted to stop being his friend."

Hermione shook her head, completely bewildered at all the revelations that had just transpired. As she took a good look at each of them, she smirked at the thought that crossed her mind. "Mione?"

"Sorry," she said, heat rising to her cheeks again. "I was just thinking how strange it is how close the four of us are now. You know, seeing as how we've all made out with one another at some point."

"Not all of us," Malfoy said, looking pointedly at Harry.

When Harry realized it was a proposition, his eyes widened and he looked from his former rival to his current lover. Theo only smirked and settled back in his chair. "Don't look at me, Harry. I think it would be hot as fuck." He gestured between the two of them. "By all means."

Harry looked at Hermione then and his lips parted in surprise when she bit her lip and gave a jerky shrug. "Does this do it for you too, Granger?" Malfoy asked, humor threaded in his tone.

Her blush deepened as she realized the three of them were staring at her questioningly. "Well, I…" She shrugged again and then sighed before averting her gaze. "Maybe."

"Well, what do you say, Potter? Who would have thought we would literally kiss and make up at some point?"

Harry shook his head as he got to his feet. "If it will get you to stop talking for a few seconds, I'm down. You're bloody irritating."

Theo chuckled under his breath as Malfoy got to his feet and met Harry halfway from their seats. Hermione inhaled sharply as the pair leaned in and their lips met. Her thighs pressed together as she shifted in her seat again, her bottom lip dragging between her teeth. She had never been so turned on in her entire life and it was surreal that _this_ was the cause. Her breaths became shorter, almost turning into pants as she watched the innocent moment turn into something worthy a warning label. The distance between their bodies closed as Malfoy grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him flush against him. One hand then went to the nape of Harry's neck and she saw a flash of their tongues mingling in the space between their lips.

She averted her gaze at the sound of a moan and turned to see if Theo was planning on stepping in soon, but quickly found that he was watching her instead. She did a double take as he moved from his chair to the cushion beside her. "You know, in the spirit of getting everything out in the open between us, I should tell you that I've found myself thinking about you since the wedding."

Hermione nodded, her gaze sliding to the side to see Harry and Malfoy continuing to go at it as if they were alone. As it was, Malfoy's lips were on Harry's neck and her friend's head was lolled to the side, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Theo, you and Harry just-"

"I always wondered what it would be like to be 'normal' and be with a woman, but no one has ever caught my eye, so to speak," he said, letting his finger trail up the inside of her wrist. "Not until you kissed me, that is."

"You kissed me," she corrected, her voice nothing but a whisper. She glanced at the other pair again, her eyes widening as she realized they both had hands in places that were bordering on inappropriate. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

Theo's gaze flickered to them, but only his smirk grew larger when he looked back at her. "I say let them get out their repressed tension from all those years of being rivals." He tilted his head to the side as his hand came up to cup her jaw. "Maybe you and I can have an experiment of our own?"

"Maybe," Malfoy panted, causing both her and Theo to look his way. "Maybe we can all experiment together?"

Theo's hand dropped from her face as she inhaled sharply again at his proposition. She looked at all three of them in turn, only to find that they seemed to be on the same page and were just waiting for her consent. She got to her feet and shook her head, trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"This is… I don't…"

She stiffened as Malfoy let go of Harry and began to move towards her. His eyes drifted down as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He came to a stop right in front of her, completely invading her bubble of personal space. One hand rose to cup her jaw, his thumb pressing below her chin to tilt her head up. "Are you honestly going to pretend this isn't getting you hot and bothered?" he asked, smirking at the way she shivered from his nearness.

"N-no," she admitted, her lashes fluttering against her cheek.

"Then tell me, Granger, just how are your knickers?"

A storm of butterflies swirled in her abdomen as her entire body flushed and she let out a barely audible whimper. She shifted her weight and wet her lips again, her lids fluttering as she realized just how damp she was between her thighs. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes again, staring up at Malfoy's darkened irises.

"Ruined."

His arms wound around her back to keep both of them from toppling when she launched herself at him. She grasped at his shirt to pull him closer as she pushed herself up on her toes to close the gap between them and hungrily devour his mouth. She shuddered at the taste of Harry on his tongue and moaned into the kiss as his hand crept down to squeeze her ass.

"Is that a yes?" she heard Harry ask.

"It certainly doesn't look like a no," Theo replied with a chuckle.

Hermione broke her kiss with Malfoy to nod and look at the other two. "It's a yes," she rasped, shivering as Malfoy's lips dropped to her throat to nip at her skin. "Oh gods," she hissed as his hips pushed into hers, giving her an intimate feel of his excitement.

"She says that a lot," she heard Harry mutter.

"Harry!" she snapped, though the reprimand was nearly half a groan.

He simply chuckled. "She says that a lot too."

"I, for one," Draco murmured against her throat. "Would like to see what else we can make her say."

"Malfoy-"

"Draco," he said, lifting his head up, his lips brushing gently over hers. "If we're doing this, I would prefer you scream my first name when you come for me."

She couldn't help but laugh at his bravado as she shied away from him to look at Harry. "You sure about this?" she asked, stealing a glance at Theo. "The two of you _just_ got together. Officially. Don't you think this might-"

Harry silenced her with his lips crashing over hers as he yanked her into his arms. His tongue caressed hers as his hands found slid their down her ribs on the way to her hips. She gasped into his mouth as she felt another body pressed against her back. A shiver erupted down her spine as that same someone pushed her hair off to the side and placed their lips on the curve of her shoulder.

"I promise you, Hermione," Theo whispered, his breath warming her skin as dragged his lips up her neck to her ear, solving the mystery of who was behind her. "Harry and I will be just fine," he assured her, bringing her lobe between his teeth, making her whimper into Harry's mouth.

Harry's lips fell to the other side of her neck, nipping at her skin and then suckling it until it bruised. "Consider this a thank you," he said, lifting his head to smirk at Malfoy. "To both of you."

"I thought dinner _was_ the thank you?" Hermione questioned, her voice raspy with need.

"Are you complaining?" Malfoy asked; to which she answered with a moan.

She whined as she felt herself being pulled from Harry's arms. Theo spun her towards him and she barely had time to draw in a breath before he stole it again with a kiss. "May I?" he asked, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.

She was nodding before she could stop herself; not that she would have. "Yes," she hissed, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking hard. She smirked at the way he groaned and then yanked her shirt over her head, tossing it elsewhere.

When Theo's lips came back to her, they went to the exposed skin of her chest. He fondled her breasts through her lacy cups before following the band to the back and setting it free. Slowly, he drew her bra down her arms and sent it to join her shirt. The way he stared at her bare chest made her laugh, earning a glare from him.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"I've seen tits before, Hermione," he groused before bending low enough to take one of her nipples between his teeth.

"Don't take it personally, Theo" came Harry's voice from behind her. "She laughs. She'll stop eventually. Just have to make her come a few times."

Hermione turned her head to narrow her eyes at her friend only to drag her lip between her teeth at the sight of him removing Malfoy's shirt, exposing his pale, chiseled chest. When they resumed their lip lock, her eyes swept down; she flushed deep at the sight of their erections pressing against one another through their bottom layers of clothing. She whined low in her throat, not sure if it was from Theo lavishing her breasts or the sight of the two former rivals making quick work of their remaining clothes.

The combination of the two dampened her knickers, officially making them uncomfortable. With a renewed sense of need, she turned back to Theo and clawed at his shirt. He released her nipple abruptly, the loss of his mouth on her making her whine, a sound he swallowed as his tongue sought hers again. She reached between them to undo the fly of his trousers, trying hard not to laugh into the kiss as his fingers tickled over the bare skin above her skirt.

However, her laugh was cut short as he yanked her skirt down, taking her knickers along with it. She barely had time to step out of them before she found herself being pushed down onto the couch. Theo was right there, kneeling in front of her and nudging her knees apart. She bit her lip and tried to close her legs as embarrassment washed over her. It wouldn't matter how many times someone went down on her, she would always feel self-conscious about it.

Theo clucked his tongue and applied more pressure against her, keeping her spread open for him. "Now this I've never seen before."

"Do you even know what to do with it, Nott?" Malfoy asked as he and Harry approached the couch, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. "Or do you need some pointers?"

"I think I can manage," he said, shooting Malfoy a glare from the corner of his eyes as Harry pushed him down onto a cushion beside Hermione.

"Maybe we can all have a go and she can tell us who does it best?" Harry suggested, leaning into Theo to steal a kiss.

"I'm right here," she said, staring at all three of them. "And I'm not comparing any of y-you, _Harry!_ "

Her words cut to a moan and her fingers dug into the leather of the cushion as Harry's fingers slipped through her dripping folds and brushed her aching clit. Her hips bucked forward to chase more of the friction and she whined when he pulled away and brought his fingers to Theo's lips. Malfoy groaned from beside her as they watched Theo taste her for the first time by cleaning her essence from Harry's skin.

Hermione's eyes remained glued to Harry's hand as he pulled away, saliva still dripping from his fingers as he mimicked Theo's position between Malfoy's knees, and grasped his cock. She swallowed hard at the sight of him using her spit to lubricate Malfoy as he pumped him leisurely.

Malfoy turned his head to her and leaned in. She met him halfway, shifting forward slightly as Theo began to alternate kisses up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Her lips brushed Malfoy's the moment Theo's tongue found her core and lapped its way up to her clit, making her moan with pleasure. Malfoy gave a moan of his own and she barely saw Harry lean forward and take him into his mouth before her eyes squeezed shut as Theo slid one finger inside of her.

The way Theo was touching her was driving her mad. He was slow, sweet, and tentative. She knew she was the first girl he'd ever been with, but if he didn't do more soon, she was going to go absolutely crazy. The way he leisurely lapped his tongue through her folds, avoiding her clit almost entirely, choosing to circle it instead, was going to the be the death of her. And the finger he had circling inside of her core was moving at a snail's pace, as if he might be afraid to hurt her.

What Hermione craved was the quick thrusts and absolute thirst that Malfoy's tongue was providing against hers. She had known he was a good kisser, based on what she'd heard from his former conquests as well as experiencing it first hand weeks ago. But if he was truly that skilled with his tongue… She shuddered, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh at the thought of Malfoy taking Theo's place.

There was a soft _pop_ at the same time she pulled her lips from Malfoy's in need of air. She wasn't sure if it was them or Harry having lifted his head up as well. "Give her more," he instructed Theo. "She'll never come if you're gentle."

"Does the swot like it rough?" Malfoy asked, reaching over carefully to tweak a nipple.

She scowled at him, but could only moan her retort. His hands on her felt almost too good. And when coupled with the fact that Theo added another finger to her core as well as increasing the pace of his thrusts, she nearly lost it. "Y-yes. Like that," she hissed, reaching down to thread her fingers through his curls.

Her back arched off the couch as her other hand came to pinch her own nipples. This time, as Theo pressed his face closer, he seemed to have gained confidence. This time, he alternated between flicking her clit insanely fast with the tip of his tongue and drawing it between his lips to suck hard. Either way, it wasn't long before she clamped her thighs tight over his ears and called his name and rode his face while she shattered.

When Hermione returned to her own body, it was in time to see Malfoy bringing Theo's hand to his mouth and coming in Harry's at the taste of her.

She closed her eyes as Theo reached for her and waited to open them again until he had taken her place on the couch and she was straddling his lap. He was hard and ready beneath her as he brushed his cock through her folds. When he had himself lined up, she gripped his shoulders and sank down.

"Oh fuck," he hissed as her inner walls clutched until there was nothing left to draw into her core.

She leaned in and kissed him, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips. After a moment, she rolled her hips and would have laughed at his reaction had his teeth not sank into her bottom lip. She continued to roll her hips, slowly increasing the pace at which she moved as well as the angle. It wasn't long before his arms had steeled against her back as her clit ground down against his pubic bone.

When they came, they came together. They sang a chorus of each other's names and for a moment, the world stopped completely. After a moment to put herself back together, she combed her fingers through his hair and smiled as she heard what he said while showering her skin with kisses.

"Sweet fucking Circe, Hermione. That was incredible."

She nodded her thanks and then gently tugged at his hair until he lifted his head so she could kiss him again. She hummed in agreement and they both stilled at the sounds of Harry and Malfoy.

They turned their heads to watch as Malfoy milked down the last of Harry's release, his fingers not pausing in their thrusts in his ass. Hermione wasn't sure when they had switched positions, but the sight made her moan as Theo's cock immediately hardened and twitched inside of her again. She looked back at him with a quirked brow to which he answered by snapping his hips and thrusting upwards in a pace that made her cry out.

She was coming again in no time, screaming his name as he continued to pound into her relentlessly. When he came again, he buried his face into her chest and pushed down on her hips. From that angle, she could feel every single convulsion of his cock; every pump of seed that he spilled inside of her.

After several minutes of catching her breath, she knew she had to move when her muscles began to burn beyond what was comfortable. With a groan from both of them, she moved so she could sit beside him on the couch, ignoring the way their combined releases slickened her thighs. Normally, she would clean up right away, but she didn't trust her legs to hold her up nor did she have enough energy to even summon her wand let alone use her magic.

"Now there's a sight," Harry muttered and she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, gently prying her legs apart. She curled in on herself as her face flushed when she noticed that all three of them were now staring at her core, watching the remnants of their coupling dribble out of her.

"Guys, I-"

"Just imagine the sight after we all fill you up," Malfoy said, his gaze flickering up to hers as he smirked.

Hermione shuddered and whined at the thought. How she was ready for more already was beyond her, but a quick glance at the three of them told she wasn't alone. Malfoy shuffled over to kneel in front of Theo and without saying a word, grasped his semi-hard cock and took it into his mouth. Theo bucked and moaned from having been caught by surprise. Malfoy moaned around Theo and Hermione gasped at the way he reacted to the sensation.

"The two of you taste good together," he growled as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around Theo's tip before flicking up and down his shaft.

Hermione squeaked in surprise as she felt Harry move and braced herself by locking her arms around his shoulders when he lifted her up and carried her away from the living room. "Harry-"

"They'll find us when they're done," he assured her as he carefully maneuvered her through a doorway and then set her down atop a bed. "That was hotter than I thought," he said as he crawled over her.

"What? Me fucking your boyfriend or watching his come drip out of me?"

He groaned as he dipped down to slant his mouth over hers. "Both," he mumbled. "Definitely both."

She started to laugh as her knees bent to cradle his body to hers. Having not cleaned up yet, Harry was able to slip inside of her with ease. They both groaned into one another's mouth as he filled her. He didn't even wait until she was adjusted to him before he began thrusting steadily, drawing all the way out just to fill her to the brim over and over again.

His pace was slow, but unlike before when she was chasing her first one, she was enjoying the buildup. The longer she spent chasing another high, the more she was able to keep her mind together. As Harry continued to work her up to her next release, Malfoy and Theo filed into the room.

"Oh look, the Golden Duo in action."

Hemione snorted as she turned her head towards them. Theo held her gaze and shook his head as he climbed onto the bed behind Harry. He moaned into her mouth and stilled inside of her. She was able to peer over his shoulder as she saw Theo kneeling behind him. He bit his lip and Harry cursed under his breath as his pushed even deeper inside of her. As Theo began to rock slowly, Harry followed his lead and for every thrust Theo gave him, he gave to her in turn.

Before she could even truly realize just what the knowledge of Harry being fucked while he fucked her was doing to her, Malfoy was kneeling by her head. She adjusted herself so she could lean closer to him. Harry lifted his head up to give her more space and watched as Malfoy ran the tip of his cock along her lips before her tongue darted out to taste him. She smirked up at him before parting her lips fully and held his gaze as he sheathed himself in her mouth.

As Harry pulled out, Malfoy slid in and vice versa. She could feel them everywhere, making her body come alive. Hearing the four of them moan and pant combined with the sound of skin slapping skin, drove her to her release in no time. She barely had time to pull her mouth from Malfoy's cock as she came for Harry in a series of incoherent cries. He followed her over the edge and he had barely finished emptying himself inside of her before she felt herself being pulled from beneath him.

She closed her eyes to the movement, only opening them again when she was being filled again with a rough thrust. She cried out and opened her eyes to the sight of Malfoy looming over her. He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her, the tugs of his lips just as hard as his strokes to her core. From the corner of her eyes she could see Harry and Theo having switched their positions. Harry was on his back with Theo over him, pushing with his knees as Harry's cock slid in and out of his ass.

Hermione pulled her lips from Malfoy's when they started to feel raw enough to fall off. He angled himself so that he could kiss his way down her sternum and pay equal attention to her breasts. His other hand stole down between them, strumming her clit in time with his thrusts. "Oh gods."

"Say my name when you come for me," he demanded against her chest.

She nodded, her hands coming up to touch whatever part of him she could reach, nails raking at his skin. "Oh gods," she repeated like a mantra. "I'm coming. I'm- fuck, _Draco!_ "

Her world shattered as her entire body seized and arched into him, nearly launching him off of her. He smirked down at her with dark grey eyes as he continued to fuck her through her release and just as she settled back down, he came with a grunt and collapsed on top of her. No sooner had he landed did the other pair beside them experience their own release and collapse as well in the after math.

And just as she thought she would finally get some rest, Malfoy was slithering down her body and pushing her knees towards her chest with his hands on the backs of her thighs. He wet his lips as he stared at her core. This time, she was too drained to attempt modesty. She just simply closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Something that was no easy feat when she felt Malfoy's tongue sweep through her folds. He tsked her when she tried to shimmy away and tightened his grip on her thighs.

"Here," he mumbled, drawing away only to crawl back over her. His tongue dipped into her mouth before she could protest and when his tongue sought hers, it was covered in their combined slick. "How do the four of us taste?" he asked when he pulled back again.

Hermione hummed in response, unable to even try and speak. Especially when he lowered himself again to go back for more. This time, he beckoned Harry and Theo forward. He kissed Harry first and Hermione saw the strings of bodily fluid on his tongue before slipping it past her best friend's lips. Once Harry got his taste, Malfoy returned to her once more and repeated the action to Theo.

All having sampled themselves from Hermione via Malfoy's tongue, they settled in on the bed. Malfoy lay off to her right while Harry curled up to her left and Theo on Harry's other side. The four of them were so wrapped up in one another that it was hard to tell what limb belonged to who, but none of them cared as they shared gently caresses to whoever they touched.

"That was one hell of a thank you, Potter," Malfoy mumbled against her shoulder.

There was a round of chuckles and muted laughs before Theo spoke. "Maybe after this the two of you will stop pretending you don't like each other?" he asked, smirking at both Hermione and Malfoy.

"We actually talked about it beforehand, Nott, but thank you for bringing it up now," Malfoy said.

"It's only fair," Theo returned. "All things considered," he added, his hand doing a sweeping gesture over the four of them.

Hermione turned to her head towards the bedding and yawned. "As it turns out, we do have a date lined up."

"We do?" Malfoy asked.

She nodded and then turned as best she could to look at him, craning her neck in the process. His hand came up between them to hold her chin. "I haven't planned it out yet, but I was going to owl you in the morning. Like I should have done a month ago."

He smiled before he kissed her and when she returned to her original position, it was his arm that was tightly wound around her middle. "Happy now?" Malfoy asked, looking over her shoulder at his friend.

"That depends really," he said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"On?" she asked.

He looked at Harry who nodded approval at whatever they had silently communicated and then at the two of them. "Can we do this again in the future?"

"Absolutely."

"Yes."

They all dissolved into laughter at the way they answered at the same time. Hermione then yawned again and Harry tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he turned to lay more on his side to face her. "Why don't we all go get cleaned up and then we can sleep."

"You're not kicking us out?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

Theo shook his head adamantly. "Merlin no. I'll make the bed cover the entire room, but I want to wake up to the three of you with me tomorrow."

Hermione smiled as she forced herself up, leaning on Malfoy as he sat with her. "I'd like that."

"Come on," Malfoy said, helping her to her feet after getting up himself. "We'll take the guest bath to shower," he told her and then nodded at Theo and Harry before escorting her out.

Under the gentle spray of the water from the shower, Hermione found it very hard to concentrate. Her mind had been thoroughly addled by the countless number of orgasms and the feel of Malfoy gently cleansing her skin wasn't helping her.

"I meant what I said, you know," he whispered as he helped rinse the soap from her skin.

"You said a lot," she murmured. "You'll have to be more specific."

He smirked and nipped at her shoulder. "What I said about wanting you to be the last notch. If we do this, there's no turning back."

"I know," she said, moving to place her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "I'll make an exception for Harry and Theo though."

His laughter rumbled through both of them. "Oh?"

"On the condition you don't fuck them unless I'm there to either watch or partake."

He pulled away enough to pull her into a searing kiss. "As if I would ever want them more than you."

By the time they left the shower, she was grateful for magic more than ever as it saved them a good hour trying to dry her hair. They returned to Theo's room, still as bare as they had been upon leaving it. Theo and Harry were already waiting for them. The sheets had been changed and the bed enlarged so they would all fit comfortably. After a round of kisses goodnight, she took her place between Harry and Malfoy and into the deepest, most blissful sleep of her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

_"I have a house in the French countryside that I spent a lot of my summers in. We could go there for the holidays."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Hermione gnawed at her bottom lip as an idea formed in her head. "Can we invite Theo and Harry?"_

_Draco's brows shot up as far as humanly possible, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Guess that takes the guesswork out of what to get them for Christmas," he said, pulling her in to bite her lip for her. "Should I wrap you in ribbon?"_

_"Only if all promise to unwrap me together."_

_He groaned as he picked her up, her legs going around his waist. "This is going to be the best holiday yet."_

* * *

Hermione had always loved Christmas, especially since she had found discovered she was a witch. Since the war, it had always felt bittersweet as she celebrated it alone with Harry, but even without Ron or her parents, the holiday spirit never went away completely. And this year, as the holiday drew closer, she was even more excited about spending it with Draco. She knew she would miss Harry, but they were moving on with their lives. They would never stop being best friends, but they both had serious partners and knew they would need time to spend with them.

So when Draco made the suggestion about going away to France and agreed to invite Harry and Theo along, Hermione couldn't remember a single Christmas she was more excited for.

For the briefest of seconds, she had asked to invite their best friends along for completely innocent reasons, but the sight of Draco's eyes dilating just a touch was enough to dampen her knickers. They really had had a lot of fun that day and a part of her wanted to explore more of what they could do together, but she was with Draco. And they were doing so well after only a few months that she didn't want to jeopardize it by asking for something like that again.

Not to say they didn't see Theo and Harry quite a bit. In fact, they saw them more than ever afterwards. They would have dinners together, she would go shopping with Harry, to the movies with Theo, and even Draco spent time with the two of them together or one at a time. They were all extremely close and the best of friends she could ever ask for. She didn't want to spoil that at all.

A few days after solidifying plans, Draco had informed her that Theo and Harry and accepted their invitation. He assured her that he let them know what they had discussed and that everyone was onboard. So Hermione, bound and determined to make it the best holiday, took a few extra days off work so they could decorate the house for the duration of their vacation.

Harry and Theo arrived two days before Christmas and greeted both her and Draco with decidedly not innocent kisses to break the tension she was worried about building. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she went about showing Harry the entire place with a new rush of excitement.

And it was that very night while the four gathered in the sitting room in front of the fire that the real fun began. Draco and Harry had started a game of Wizard's Chess over an hour ago. She had never understood the appeal of chess; it was too slow, too calculated. Far too much room for errors. Her mind was always ten steps ahead of itself and the thought of sitting there, staring at the pieces on the board always made her antsy.

So instead, she had curled up on one of the most luxurious of couches she had ever sat in and poured into one of the dozen or so books she had stolen from the library earlier that day. Theo was on the couch with her and didn't complain when she stretched out over the cushions and put her head in his lap. He had smirked down at her and continued reading through his magazine in one hand while the other toyed with her hair.

She kept reading, even as his hand began to move lower, his fingertips ghosting over the neck before trailing down her shoulder, then her arm. And as his hand slid down her chest to cup her breast beneath the top of her dress, Hermione read the same passage six times before giving up. But when she peeked up at him around the corner of her book, his eyes were still glued to his magazine, the page flipping with the aid of a whispered spell.

Hermione kept trying to concentrate, but she wasn't sure when she had even turned the page. As his hand moved away from her chest to smooth down her abdomen, she forgot what she was even reading about in the first place. She continued to state at the page before her eyes as he bunched up the material of her skirt enough so he could reach her core. She sucked in a slight breath as he wordlessly vanished her knickers and slid his fingers through her nether lips.

The moan she emitted garnered the attention of Draco and Harry, but neither did more than send a smirk their way before continuing their game. Hermione widened her hips as much as she could without one leg falling off the couch completely. Only when her hips arched from having his finger swiping across her clit did he pluck the book from her hand and toss it down on the end table with his magazine. Without anything in their way, she held his gaze until her lids fluttered from the feel of his fingers finding their way into her wet heat.

She didn't realize the smirk on his lips had changed and she whined when he withdrew his hand. She glared up at him a moment before pushing herself up to sit, watching with just the smallest bit of amusement as he tasted her. "Tease."

"Says the girl with her head in my lap for the past half hour," he returned, a lazy grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes and did a double take at the sight of Draco and Harry; neither of which were playing their game anymore. "If you want to come so bad, Granger, why don't you go ahead and do the honors?" Draco suggested.

"Why in the world would I get myself off when I'm surrounded by more than my fair share of helping hands?" she asked, her eyes flickering around the room at each of them in turn.

"Because we want to watch you do it," Harry said, the hungry gleam making his emerald gaze burn hotter than she'd ever seen it.

"I'll help you," Theo said from beside her, but as she turned to smile and tell him thank you, the rest of her clothes vanished and he slid off the couch with a triumphant smirk. "See? Wasn't that helpful?"

"Slytherins," she muttered before biting her lip to keep from smiling back.

It was Harry that got out of his chair and came to sink to his knees before her. He adorned her with a smile far to sweet for her to believe any good would come of it. His gaze swept down her body from where she sat and gently placed a hand on either of her knees, drawing them apart. "Come on, Hermione," he said, pressing feather-light kisses on the inside of her thighs as she made herself comfortable. "Show us what we've been missing out on."

"Speak for yourself, Potter."

"We get it, Draco," Theo said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. "Since you don't need the reminder, you can stand behind the couch."

Draco smirked, but did exactly that. As Harry and Theo took up a place on the couch on opposite sides of her, each of them holding one of her legs to keep her steady, Draco stepped behind them all. She looked up at him as he bent down and dropped his lips to her forehead. "The faster you do this, the faster we can be inside of you," he prompted.

As Harry and Theo leaned in to keep their mouths occupied with her breasts, Hermione reached down the length of her body and began to touch herself. She moaned softly and Draco brushed his lips over hers. The angle of kissing upside down was far more sensual than she had ever thought it would be. It took a minute to get a feel for it, but once they had a rhythm down, she found herself enjoying it immensely.

With all of the attention from the three of them, it wasn't taking nearly as long as it normally did for her to feel that warmth below her navel. She broke her kiss from Draco with a strangled moan as she felt her hand being shoved away from core, only to be replaced by Theo's _and_ Harry's. Harry slipped two fingers into her, curling them to make sure he hit her g-spot while Theo thumbed at her clit. Draco kept his forehead against hers, whispering all sorts of dirty things to her and before she knew it, she was coming so hard she nearly launched herself off the couch.

They both continued to touch her, prolonging the pleasure until she rode it out, but it was only Theo that withdrew his touch. She turned to watch as he tipped his face up towards Draco and hummed in approval at the sight of them in a heated lip lock. A breathy moan left her lips as Harry slid from beside her on the couch to his knees before her, keeping his fingers curled inside her body. Her hips bucked and she shuddered as he leaned in and gently lapped at her clit with his tongue.

Normally, still sensitive or not, Harry was never gentle when it came to getting her off with his tongue. He was always rapid fire swipes and hard sucks between his lips, but this time, he was slow and sweet. Hermione bit her lip, but couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up.

"Something funny?" Theo murmured, pulling away from Draco's lips.

She gave a short nod, but her next bout of laughter turned into a lewd moan as Harry sucked her clit between his teeth and pumped her with his fingers. Even when Draco lifted a brow at her and gave Theo a shrug, she couldn't stop her body's desire to laugh and moan with pleasure at the same time. And when she came undone again, the mixture only increased.

He nipped at the inside of her thighs before sitting back and wiping at his face. He turned a narrowed, but amused glance at her as he sucked his fingers clean. "Gods, Hermione. It hasn't been _that_ long since we were together last."

"It wasn't bad," she panted, shaking her head in earnest, feeling bad for laughing. They all knew by now it wasn't really something she could control, but she still felt horrid. She leaned forward and held his face between both palms, kissing him soundly. "You were just different this time."

"Because I missed you," he said, smirking against her lips.

She pulled back after a kiss to the tip of his nose and they rose with her. Theo reached for Harry and pulled him into an embrace so fierce Hermione couldn't help but melt at the sight. Draco came around the couch to wrap his arms around her in a similar fashion and her heart skipped a beat. With a grin on her face, she whispered a few things under her breath and suddenly, all three men were snorting at her tactics.

"Real subtle, Granger," Draco muttered, his cock twitching against her.

"Gryffindor," she said, pulling away to admire her handiwork; all four of them complete nude in the living room now. "No subtlety about it. I'd like to move to the bedroom now."

"Your wish is my command," Draco said, grasping her hand and leading her down the hall to the master suite. Theo and Harry were close behind them, stopping just after crossing the threshold to snog each other senseless.

"I want to watch," Hermione whined as Draco pulled her towards the bed, away from where the other pair of lovers were devouring one another. They both had a hand lowered between them, each grasping at each other's cocks. The moans they exchanged made Hermione's mouth water and her body tremble, eager for more.

"You'll be able to," he said, lying down with his head on the pillows. He motioned for her to come closer and she obliged with a small sigh. As she climbed into bed with him, wondering how this would work, he was lifting her. A small gasp escaped her lips as he spun her as well, stopping only when her thighs were on either side of his face. "Even saved you the best seat in the house," he said, giving her a grin before pulling her down until his face was completely buried in the depths of her cunt.

She wobbled slightly, afraid of falling, but with his iron clad grip on her thighs and the position of her knees, she realized very quickly she wasn't going anywhere. And as luck would have it, the show she didn't want to miss was coming to her.

She moaned softly, her hips bucking over Draco's face on their own accord, as Harry knelt between Draco's legs. Hermione's breath nearly faltered as he leaned with after giving her a wink and grasped his cock seconds before she watched it disappear into the depths of Harry's mouth. And the piece de resistance came in the form of Theo right behind him with his own cock lubed and ready to go.

It was like a train reaction; a barbershop quartet of moans. Theo was first as he buried himself inside of Harry. Then Harry at the feel of being filled. Draco at the vibrations it caused around his cock. And Hermione from the sights and sounds of the entire course of action.

To date, it was the fastest she had ever come.

Draco continued to feast upon her core as if she were his last meal. He tightened his hold on her, forcing her to stay in place despite the way she squirmed to try and get away. The only small reprieve he gave her was when he tilted his head to draw breath, but even then, it put him in line with a place they had both recently discovered could do her in in no time flat. She yelped as he rimmed her backdoor, two sets of eyes meeting hers with a flicker of concern.

She nodded, or at least moved her head in a way that she hoped was somewhat reassuring as Draco continued his assault. Theo was quick to nod back at her before the sound of skin slapping skin picked up in tempo. Harry's gaze held hers a bit longer, making sure she was fine. They moaned in unison from the ministrations of their respective partners and then he winked as he lowered himself back down to guide Draco's cock back into his mouth.

She tapped at his hands, wanting him to loosen up. When he did, she leaned forward with a surprising amount of precision, stopping only when her head was right beside Harry's. Draco groaned with approval and gave his mouth a well-deserved respite by sliding two fingers into her core. Harry lifted his head and gave her a smirk that told her he understood.

"Bloody hell," Theo groaned from behind Harry, his eyes glued to the two of them as both their tongues ran up and down the length of Draco's shaft in unison.

Draco's body jerked from the double dealing of pleasure and his fingers stilled for a moment. "Not fair, I can't see," he whined.

She wiggled her backside for him, pressing back against his hand. "It's the best thing I've seen in my entire life," Theo said, his voice gruff.

He went still behind Harry, grunting with his own release, putting a pause on Harry's movements for a brief moment. When he did move, it was lie on his side so he could watch them tag team Draco's cock. With a deep groan of his own, Draco came, showering both Harry and Hermione with his release. Hermione was left with no time to even think about being embarrassed before Harry surged forward and claimed her lips. Draco's essence flavored their kiss as he swallowed her moans, not caring in the slightest about what was cooling on their skin.

Draco's thumb swiped her clit and she moaned in Harry's mouth. She continued to push back against him as her next release drew near and after a fairly short bit of time, she was pulling back, her forehead resting against his so she could cry out as she crested. The familiar sound of Harry when he came hit her ears and when she opened her eyes, she was rewarded with the sight of his release drenching the hand Theo had wrapped around his cock to get him off.

Everyone having come at least once, they all collapsed exactly where they were, forming a massive heap of sated, panting bodies on a very large bed. When she had the energy to lift her head, she looked around at the others, all of which gave her the same hazy look and a smile. While she knew they all wanted more, she knew there was plenty of time for that later; a sentiment they all seemed to share when no one dared move a muscle.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was positive she wasn't the only one experiencing the best kinds of aches throughout her body. Theo was the only other of the bunch that liked to be out of bed at a decent time and after a raised brow and a tilt of the head, they let their respective partners behind while they grabbed a shower together. It was strange, doing something so intimate, but unlike Draco and Harry who usually were too busy pinning her to the tiled walls of the shower to actually bathe, Theo was just conserving water.

Granted, he made no objections to her getting on her knees and sucking him off under the warm spray of the water.

She declined his counter offer, still a little sore from the previous night's excursions so in return, he did the honors of washing her hair. Something he had learned early on she liked very much. And when they returned to the bedroom, they were both rewarded with Draco and Harry lying on their sides, each sucking each other's cocks until they came. Afterwards, they broke for their own showers while Theo and Hermione went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The rest of the day had been spent playing boardgames, exploring the library, and whatever else they could do to occupy their time in the French countryside. It was later that night that they found themselves in the sitting room again, gathered around the fire. Harry and Theo were curled up on the couch while Draco poured himself another drink and Hermione stood near him, staring in the direction of the other two.

Harry's grin was sly as he cocked his head at her. "I know that look, Hermione. You want something."

She hummed in agreement, but wasn't ready to answer with her words. Draco was there, pressing a kiss to the back of her head before his breath warmed her ear from behind. "You know, if you tell them what we've been working on, we can enact that fantasy I know you've been harboring."

She sucked at her teeth, heat creeping up her face. "You know about that?"

His chuckle made her nearly stomp her foot. "I do now."

"You're a prat," she whispered, turning to face him.

"That's been established for quite some time already," he said, taking a drink. "And before you even think about keeping it to yourself out of principle, maybe you should consider that you're not alone with that particular fantasy."

That thought had not occurred to her and she slowly let go of her embarrassment in favor of smiling. She gave a slow nod and turned back to Theo and Harry on the loveseat across the room. Both were staring at her with amusement dancing in their eyes as they patiently waited for her to speak.

"Well," she started, clearing her throat, keeping her gaze evenly split between the two of them. She considered beating around the bush, but as the words rolled off her tongue, it was the more direct route she chose. "Recently, after a lot of work, Draco and I have engaged in anal and ever since we started with the prep work, I've been wanting to have two people fuck me at the same time."

She took a deep breath at the last word and smiled at the dumbfounded expressions on both their faces.

"I think you broke them," Draco laughed from behind her, reaching over to place a tumbler into her hands.

"The only qualm I have about this is that you haven't said something sooner," Theo said with a pout despite the glimmer in his eyes.

_Might as well go for broke_ , she thought. "And the odd man out will just have to settle for my mouth."

It was Harry that sputtered on his drink and Draco that chuckled softly from her side. "Trust me, none of us considers any part of you as settling."

Hermione's grip tightened around the glass as she raised it to her lips, hoping that it would hide her blush for a moment. "Any preference on who…" Harry's voice trailed off as he cleared his own throat. "Who goes where?"

Her shoulder's lifted quicker than she could even start to think of an answer. "I really hadn't thought that far ahead." A slow grin took hold of her lips. "I think I'd rather leave that up to you three."

The three of them gave wistful nods of agreement and Hermione watched them all glance around at each other. For the first time in a while, a bit of awkward silence settled over them and Hermione used it to down the rest of the drink Draco had poured for her. And as she cleared her throat against the burn, Harry was getting to his feet and taking her glass from her hand. He vanished it, linked their fingers together, and before she knew it, the four of them were on their way to the master suite for tonight's escapades.

She wasn't sure who, but one of them vanished their clothes once they crossed the threshold and as Harry sat her down on the edge of the bed, it was Draco that was kneeling before her, pushing her legs to the side to taste her. Theo watched the three of them with an intense hunger in his gaze, his hand slowly pumping himself. Between Harry's kiss and the way Draco was devouring her nether lips, Hermione didn't last long. Before she knew it, she was coming in a series of moans and whimpers, each of which Harry swallowed as he kept their lips fused together.

He pulled away as Draco got to his feet and in the time it took her to draw one deep breath, he was taking Harry's place. The taste of herself was heavy on his tongue and it made her shiver. His kiss was shorter than she thought it would be, but she was grateful for the opportunity to catch her breath before they moved on. With a slight nod, she took Draco's hand and allowed him to help her into the position of straddling Harry's waist. He was already in position when she turned around, making the transition fairly easy as they had done this plenty of times.

His hands rested on her hips as she pushed up tall on her knees and reached between them until she had a firm grasp of his cock. After brushing it through her drenched core, she lined him up and sank herself down onto him, moaning the whole way down. His hands slid back to grip her cheeks and spread them open, lifting her just a touch and then lowering her back down. When they were both well adjusted to one another, his eyes sought someone over her shoulder and he gave a slight nod.

She peered behind her when the bed dipped and saw Draco making his way to them. A small bit of relief washed over her. Not that she didn't trust everyone in this room, but Draco had only successfully penetrated her rear a handful of times. The first of which she had cried during; mostly from laughing so hard at how awkward and slightly painful it had been.

Sensing that she had tensed, he pressed his lips to her shoulder and kissed his way up her neck until he found her ear. "I'll go nice and slow. Tell us if you need a break. Whatever you need."

She nodded and leaned back into him until he pulled back and placed his hand between her shoulder blades. She took the hint and leaned forward until her breasts were flat against Harry's chest. He kissed her cheek and she felt his hands sweeping up and down her back in a soothing manner as Draco applied a generous amount of lube to her rear. "Don't be nervous, Mione," he whispered. "No one's going to hurt you. Just breathe."

He continued to talk to her, saying whatever he could think of to get her to relax and assure her that she was safe. She turned her head slightly, her cheek pressing tight to Harry's as his arms banded around her back. Draco swiped the head of cock through the smile of her backside and Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. With a gentle push forward, he notched himself inside of her and stilled at the whimper she made and the way her body tensed.

She gave a nod, but Draco must not have noticed because Harry asked, "You ready for more?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He must have made a gesture to continue when he lifted one hand briefly from her back because the moment it settled, Draco was nudging himself forward. A muted, "Fuck," could be heard along with a hiss from behind her as he sank all the way in and then stilled.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath as her body adjusted to the both of them. She had never felt so full in her entire life and she was sure she was about to come without either of them having to move an inch. She was glad this time her channel had stretched, and while it still burned, it felt good more than painful. After few more breaths, she pushed herself up so she could see Harry's face and gave a nod of her head, signaling they were okay to move.

They both tested the waters and she could feel them rubbing against one another through the thin barrier of skin that separated them. It was better than she ever imagined and she could do nothing but hold still, too overwhelmed by the pleasure that racked through her body. And when the timing of their thrusts fell into sync with one another, she reared her head back and roared a series of, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" under her breath until her throat was raw from the screams.

It was then that Theo approached, kneeing near Harry's head to watch her face. "Never thought I'd be questioning my sexuality _after_ I came out of the closet," he teased.

A chorus of snickers turned groans came from Harry and Draco as Hermione just snorted a laugh and shifted herself towards him as carefully as possible. "Theo…" She had meant to beg him to put his cock in her mouth, but she barely managed to make his name coherent.

He smirked, gave her a wink, and after some adjustment until they found the right position, gave her what he knew she wanted. She hummed around him as he slid passed her lips. His fingers sank into her hair to gather it out of the way and after he was sufficiently lubed by her tongue, he rocked his hips and mimicked what the other two were doing to the rest of her body.

It was definitely better than what she had imagined in her head. The feel of all of them in her at the same time was worth the bit of embarrassment in the beginning. When the three of them began to move in ways that signaled they were close, Hermione surrendered to the tidal wave of pleasure that rolled through her and came hard enough that she wouldn't need another round for a few days.

Harry and Draco were still in the process of filling her up with their releases, if the way their cocks were pulsating inside of her was any indication. And Theo had waited until she came down from her high before coming down her throat so she wouldn't choke. She swallowed him down without complaint and when she had taken it all, he fell backwards onto the pillows with a satisfied sigh. No sooner did he get settled did Draco pull away from her, both of them groaning at the sudden loss. Harry was the last to extract himself from her, taking the brunt of everything running out of her.

Theo was the one to help her off of Harry when she discovered her legs were far too shaky to support herself. It was right after she had flopped onto her back beside Theo that Draco returned from the bathroom with a few damp towels. He handed one to Theo and Harry so they could clean themselves, but he took it upon himself to clean her up before using the last one on himself.

Hermione was yawning herself silly and using Theo as a pillow before Draco had even joined them all in the bed on the other side of Harry. "Definitely want to do that again," she murmured as her lashes kissed her cheeks.

"All you need to do is ask," Harry said from beside her, turning to drop a kiss on her shoulder. "So long as Draco doesn't mind sharing, Theo and I are happy to oblige."

"She knows I don't mind," Draco replied, exhaustion clear in his voice as well, making her smile.

She felt her lips moving to reply, but she never heard what it was she had to say or if she even said it at all before she let exhaustion pull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

She had gone to bed without even remembering it was Christmas Eve, but she sure knew it was Christmas morning the moment she opened her eyes. Excitement coursed through her and she jolted out of bed, climbing over a groaning Harry so she could cuddle up to Draco. "You promised you would wake up with me before the sun came up so we could sit under the tree, remember?"

"I thought we've been over this before, Granger," he said, voice groggy as he playfully pushed her away. "The things I promise with your hand around my cock are things that you can't hold me liable to."

He grunted as she smacked his chest playfully and shook him by the shoulders again. "Please? It's our first Christmas together and-"

"Both of you get out so I can sleep," Harry groaned from next to them, turning over so he could curl up next to his boyfriend.

Hermione snorted at that. "If anyone gets to play the 'I'm too tired card,' it's me." Harry simply waved his hand at them and Hermione smiled before slipping out of bed and summoning her clothes. She would shower after breakfast.

With a sigh of his own, Draco got up and did the same, only he chose not to wear a shirt and combed his hair with his own fingers. Ready, she grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him down the hall to the main sitting room where the largest tree in the house was located. "Explain to me what we're doing again?"

"Just something I started doing as a kid. I thought it was pure magic and my dad always…" She stopped moving as she stared at the tree, an all too familiar sensation of loss weighing down her heart. She swallowed hard as Draco wrapped his arms around her held her tight. "We would lay under the tree and just stare up at the lights and make up stories about a fairy wonderland until Mum would come in and yell at us for ruining our eyesight." She pulled away from him and smiled as he kissed her temple. "She always said it with the biggest grin though."

"I bet."

"We don't have to do the story thing; that was mostly Dad's doing," she said as she moved towards the tree again.

They got down on the floor and after turning over on their backs, moved their heads beneath the tree to look up at the lights. Their hands met and intertwined together right away and she turned to him and smiled. He was still staring up, completely awestruck by the sight. "This is not what I was expecting."

"I love you."

He went still a moment before he squeezed her hand and turned to look at her. "Nor was that."

"You don't have to say it back until you're ready, but I do love you." She swallowed nervously and bit at her lip for a second. They had only been going out for half a year and she wondered if it was too fast.

But luckily his response came before the panic could settle in and he raised their joined hand to his lips so he could brush them across her knuckles. "I love you too."

When she turned back to look at the lights, laughter bubbled past her lips in an uncontrollable manner. Wiping tears from her eyes with her other hand, she asked, "Why do all of our important moments happen after a foursome?"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand again. "Guess that takes the mystery out of how I'll propose to you."

Any other relationship, partner, or place and time, that sentence would have scared her senseless and had her running away, but in that moment, all she could do was laugh. He pulled her to him and held her for a bit longer as they stared up at the lights until their eyes really did start to hurt.

The smell of food brought them to the kitchen where Harry and Theo were going about making breakfast. As they all sat down to eat, Hermione looked around at the three of them and smiled, wondering how she had turned out to be so lucky as to have not one, not two, but three best friends who would do anything to take care of not only her, but each other as well.

Without even receiving a single gift, she had everything she wanted. It was the most perfect Christmas she had had in years and she was looking to several more like it in the future.


End file.
